The Secrets of Brooklyn
by Elliotrj
Summary: When two men enter camp half blood using powers that have never been seen before and kidnap Gwen, her friends Kye Marshall and Cassia embark on a quest that will bring them dangerously close to discovering a dark secret even the gods themselves were unaware of...
1. Bump in the Night

**Kidnapped**

**Bump in the Night**

**Marshall**

It was a warm evening in camp half blood. Me, my best friend Kye and his girlfriend Gwen were walking through the strawberry field heading towards our cabins after a long days training. Chatting, joking around and trying to guess what monster made that last noise from the forest. A usual day at camp. Well at least that's how it started….

"No Gwen I don't think an overfed mouse made that noise." Kye told her jokingly

"You never know, overfed mice are the cause of ones of deaths ever year." she replied with a serious tone while giving him a joking smile. Kye laughed

"You can be so adorable sometimes." he said in his flirting voice.

"Oh be quite you." She said looking away as her cheeks reddened and she tried to suppress a smile. Kye came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder at which point her face lit up and they started giggling uncontrollably. The two of them made an amazing couple, or at least that's what the Aphrodite lot said. They did get along really well the, Kye, my half-brother and son of Ares, was slightly taller than Gwen and with his sculpted blonde hair style and brightly colored fashionable clothes, brown shorts folded up to just above the knees and a white polo shirt on that night, he was a model for what the shallow girls like Drew looked for but he was a genuinely nice guy and a real friend. Gwen on the other hand had long dark hair that hid most of her face and was wearing simple jeans and a grey jumper as normal. She is normally shy around people which is unusual in a daughter of Apollo but when it comes to Kye you just couldn't get her to stop.

"Guys! Guys!" I shouted.

"What is it M?" Gwen asked.

"Do you hear that guys?" I asked panic beginning to creep into my voice.

"I don't hear anything M, what is it?" Kye asked his hand creeping towards his axe.

"Me neither." Gwen said slowly as she unhooked her bow.

"It's the sound of me realizing I'm forever alone." I said my voice filled with mock sadness.

"What! You had me worried there! Oh M what are we ever going to do with you?" Gwen said slipping the bow back over her shoulder.

"You're going to keep me around cause otherwise who else is going to ruin all your moments like that time in…."

"We are never talking about that! Especially with tree that might be listening!'' Kye quickly said giving me a look that said he would not appreciate me embarrassing him, so I did the natural thing.

"Oh gods I forgot about them!" I said before running towards the nearest tree.

"Marshall! I swear if you say anything your dead! You hear me, DEAD!" Kye shouted as he began to chase after me. When I reached the tree I turned and winked at Kye who was still a good 50 meters away before turning back to the tree.

"Well hey there girl," I said in my deepest and most seductive voice "I just wanted to come over here and tell you that I think your smoking ho…." My chat up line was cut short by a vicious slap across the face from a girl about the same age as me with piercing green eyes and wearing an amber dress who was suddenly standing in front of me.

"Listen idiot you never tell a tree she's smoking! How stupid are you? Trees don't like being burned the same way you don't like being burned, understood!? Now beat it!'' and with that the dryad turned into green mist leaving me staring at a tree.

"So I'll call you, yeah?" I asked still dazed from the slap and in reply the trees branches all shook so I took that as the cue to leave, fast.

"Di….did you just get rejected by a tree? I did not see that coming.'' Kye asked when I made it back to him, his face a mask of confusion.

''We are never to speak of this night again.'' I said still humiliated at what had just happened. Gwen was waiting for them arms crossed and she raised an eyebrow when she saw the mystified looks on our faces.

''So what happened?'' she asked eyeing each of them and waiting for an answer.

''nothing.'' I said a little too fast.

''Ok come on then we need to get to our cabins, it's nearly lights out.'' she said and with that turned and started jogging towards them. In 5 minutes they were all standing outside the Apollo cabin saying goodnight to Gwen before turning to go to our cabin. Before we got 10 yards across the central green there was a muffled thump behind us and when we turned around we saw something that haunts me to this day. Gwen was lying unconscious on the floor bleeding from a wound on the back of her head while two men in dark robes, one of them holding a curved white stick that must have delivered the blow, stood over her talking in hushed tones.

''Who are you? What just happened?'' Kye asked obviously not understanding what was happening. The men looked up and without saying a word. The man on the left pulled out something that looked like a walking stick except it had a very intricately decorated handle. He pointed the end towards us and as it smoldered my reflexes took over as I realized this was an act of aggression and the time for talking was over. A ball of fire the size of my head flew at us but we had already rolled clear of the impact area and had our weapons in our hands.

''I got the pyro, you get the one with the stupid goatee!'' I shouted to him as I ran towards him, my sword already swinging towards the pyros neck.

''got it! STAND TO CAMPERS STAND TO!'' he screamed into the night as he swung his now fully deployed battle axe at the goatee guy. Kye's axe is a unique weapon created for him by the Hephaestus cabin, it's a small hatchet that can deploy an extended handle and another blade turning it into a battle axe almost as tall as Kye himself with 2 blades that could easily cleave a man's head off. I turned my attention back to the pyro as he ducked my swing but he didn't see my knee coming. The contact with his chin had him staggering backwards so now I had the still unconscious Gwen behind me. I felt much better knowing that. I thrust at him but he parried using a bent white club identical to his partners' and by using the crook of it to pull my sword away it left me wide open to his walking stick of fiery death. I realized this before him and managed to spin free before he could use his advantage. By now most the campers were up and running out to see what was happening. I didn't have time to observe what was happening because the pyro came at me this time. He swung his club in one hand aimed at my head and blew flames at my chest but I managed to sidestep the flames and stop his club with my sword before using my free hand to punch him full in the face making him stagger. I didn't let up I thrust at his chest again and he blocked with the crook of his club again. However this time as he went for my chest with his fire I drew my second sword from its inverted sheath under my hoody and slashed him across his staff wielding arm. He cried out in pain and scrambled back. He looked at me, his face a mask of rage and panic as he realized he was out matched. He shouted to his comrade in a language I didn't recognize, definitely ancient, and with that he dropped his sparkler of destiny in front of him which didn't surprise me seeing as how much he was bleeding from his wound. What did surprise me was the lion it turned into.

''What the hell!'' I yelled as it pounced on me. I managed to parry its claws with my left sword before stabbing it in the throat with the other and ripping downwards turning it to not dust as I was expecting, but sand. I looked around for the wounded pyro and the one with the goatee.

''MARSHALL!'' Kye yelled as a feeling of cold dread settled over me as I realized that they must have maneuvered past us and gone after Gwen. Kye was moving towards them but it was as if he was being repelled by gale force winds which of course he was. The goatee guy had his twiglet of destruction pointed at Kye and from the tip if the handle I could see the wind speeding in Kye's direction. Behind him the pyro was picking Gwen up over his shoulder. I noticed he had a hastily wrapped bandage around his wounded right arm. I ran towards Mr. Goatee from the flank but he simply swung his bent white club in my direction and a gust of wind hit me so hard it knocked me to the ground. As I looked up I saw other campers charging him but he simply swung one of his sticks at them and they were pushed out of the way like an invisible giant ad tossed them aside. The two men started moving away from the main body of campers and I felt the heaviest sense of dread settle over me before I realized where they were going. They were heading straight towards the Ares cabin. All 30 or so campers formed up in a phalanx, spear tips bristling towards the invaders. My dread turned into relief as I joined the campers moving towards them in a pincer movement. I could see Clarisse on the left side of the line shouting orders to the formation and rallying other campers on her nearby while Lee Fletcher, head counselor of the Apollo cabin and Gwen's half-brother, did the same with the campers pursuing the Hostage takers and I could see the fury in his eyes but that was nothing compared to what Kye was like. He was right at the front offering nothing but an excruciatingly painful death for the men that had hurt and kidnapped his girlfriend. Soon the men were completely surrounded by most of the camp including some nature spirits and satyrs and nobody was happy with the men that had woken them up and dragged them out of bed.

''Lay down your weapons and you will be treated fairly.'' Chiron commanded the men.

''As you wish.'' Said the one with a goatee as he let his wonder stick fall to the ground.

''No Chiron, it's a trap!'' I yelled but it was too late. It hit the ground and turned into a giant vulture so big that when it flapped its wings the force made some of the campers stagger.

''FIRE!'' Lee yelled to his cabin and Apollo's children let loose a hail of arrows but the force of the downdraught from the vulture made most of them miss there marks and the ones that did hit didn't seem to do much besides mildly annoy it.

''Kye! Let's go!'' I yelled and in unison we ran past the ring of campers still staggering around from the vulture towards the men. The pyro was already on the vultures back with the still unconscious Gwen but the goatee guy was still on the ground as we got closer he turned to face us. Quick as a flash he swung the white club horizontal to us and as I guessed a gust of gale force wind lifted Kye up towards me. But I saw it coming. I dived forwards and rolled as Kye sailed over me landing off to my left and as I came up in front of the vulture controlling freak I swung my right sword up towards his gut forcing him to block with his magic war club before swinging down with my left sword and cutting his remaining weapon in half with the world's most badass scissors. As he stumbled away from me he raised his hand towards me in what looked like a gesture of surrender.

''Ha-wi!'' he said and something glowed across his palm. My vision went white and the next thing I see is the giant vulture circling up in to the sky and heading away from camp with three figures clinging on to its back.

''Chiron, let me go after them I can keep up with them in the sea.'' I heard Percy say.

''No the Apollo cabin with get her back, Michael! Help Katie get the Pegasi saddled up! And…'' Lee began.

''NO!'' Chiron Bellowed ''we are not going anywhere until we know what we're up against, understood, I'm not have g you all run towards your deaths. We will bring her back I promise but until then nobody leaves camp. Clarisse, I want the Ares cabin on border patrol. You must are to make sure nobody leaves. We will have a strategy meeting first thing tomorrow so until then get some rest. Understood?'' most of the campers started making their way back to their cabins. Percy, Annabeth, Lee and all of the Apollo cabin stayed and argued with Chiron but there was no changing his mind. Clarisse started assigning posts to the Ares campers but when she got to me and Kye she told us to go back to the cabin and left 2 men to make sure we didn't try to escape.

''We're still going right?'' I whispered to Kye as soon as we were on the other side of the room away from our guards who were standing just outside the door.

''of course we just need to figure out a way to get past…'' He whispered back before he was interrupted by a clattering sound coming from the door. When we looked over we saw our two guards unconscious on the floor and a shadowy figure standing in the door way.

''Who are you?'' I demanded and in response they simply stepped forward and the sight that greeted me shocked me to my very core.


	2. The Worst Tuesday Ever

**The Worst Tuesday Ever**

**Cassia**

I never liked Tuesdays. Something bad always seemed to happen. Like last Tuesday I fell of my Pegasus before we'd even left the stables or the Tuesday before when I told somebody from the Ares cabin about the hidden stash of soft drinks in my cabin and they later raided us for them or when I accidently dropped my favorite hat into the brazier at dinner or….well you get the picture. At least Hermes now has a very nice trilby. However this Tuesday may have been the worst yet. I managed to make it through the whole day without any major screw ups and then just as I'm drifting off to sleep, thinking everything was ok, Kye decides to call the camp to war. I woke up with a start, leapt out of bed and reached for my sword. Which wasn't there. That's one of the problems when you live with children of the god of thieves, stuff gets stolen. A lot. By the time I'd had a quick look around almost everyone else was geared up and running towards the sounds of fighting. I cursed and ran towards the door picking up one of the blunt training swords on the way out. I sprinted towards the ring of campers and quickly slipped through to the front to see what was going on. Just as I squeeze past the last people I hear Marshall screaming something.

''No Chiron, it's a trap!'' and the next thing I know is a gale hits me from nowhere and sends me flying backwards knocking people over and causing general chaos amidst the ranks. I'm thrown so far back I crash into one of the garden habitats that surround the central green and was instantly entangled in whatever species of bush it was. Eventually I regain most of my senses and realize I number of things. Number one: I lost my sword, Again! Number two: my friends were fighting and I was useless due to being effectively restrained by a bush and number three: I was upside down. With no choice but to watch I saw the rest of the battle including Kye and Marshalls' attempt to save Gwen from the giant bird and the evil pigeon whisperers. I saw the famous Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase and a few other brave campers such as Lee and even the Stoll brothers attempt to go to war with a gale created by the world's ugliest bird. I saw the bird and its three passengers fly off into the night but the most terrifying sight of I saw was the girl from the Demeter coming towards me with a trowel and a look of fury.

''what are you doing in my bush!'' she screamed and a few campers that heard looked our way and smirked. ''You think that's funny? Come here and we'll see how funny you think it is then!'' She yelled at them brandishing her trowel like a dagger and sending them looks so horrible medusa would have been proud. They left quickly. The trowel wielding girl turned her attention back to me. ''Of all the places you could have crashed you picked my garden! Do you know how hard it is to grow plants let alone that tree your tangled in, I knew I should have grown poison ivy, that would have taught you.'' She muttered to herself as she freed me from my leafy bonds.

''Thank you!'' I yelled back to her as I ran towards the Ares campers that had assembled. ''Hey do any of you know where Kye or Marshall are?'' I asked

''they're under house arrest due to their connections to the girl who was kidnapped.'' I was told by the one closest to me. ''Now buzz of.'' I turned and started towards the weapons shed, my mind racing. I knew I needed to get them out but I wasn't sure how I'd get past the guards that were sure to be guarding them and I couldn't count on Kye and Marshall to be able to help me and I couldn't have taken to Ares guys on my own. With these questions fresh in my mind I reached the weapon shed and went in looking for a sword to replace the two id already lost today. Normally I would tell you what the inside of the shed looked like but as there was nothing but weapons hanging of the walls its easier if I just tell you about them. Firstly the sheer amount of weapons still astounded me. there were swords, spears, axes, bows, knifes, javelins, maces, firearms and something that looked suspiciously similar to a rocket launcher. And that doesn't even include how many variations of each of the weapons were in there. Some were simple some looked ancient some had buttons and switches up and down the hilts and some were intricately designed enough for a king. I walked towards the swords when something caught my eye. I went over to get a better look and as I realized what it was I plan came together in my head. I double checked I was alone before taking the weapon before going over and taking a short double edged sword made from celestial bronze as practically every weapon was and matching sheath before strapping it on my back and going over to the more modern section to grab the last few items I would need. As soon as I had everything I left the shed and made a beeline for the Ares cabin. As I got closer I saw a figure silhouetted in the doorway. I took cover behind some bushes in one of the Demeter cabins gardens. As I watched the figure I could see they were talking to someone inside the cabin. Their back was turned. Perfect. I pulled out my secret weapon. A bronze device shaped like a handgun but with a chunky barrel and no slide on the top. I flicked the small lever on the side and it immediately sprung open into a miniaturized crossbow. I cocked it and loaded the first bolt before I started walking straight towards the figure in the doorway. As I got closed I realized he was one of the Ares campers id seen around camp. I approached him silently as possible until I was close enough to pounce at which point I leapt towards him swinging the grip of the crossbow right at the back off his head. It mead solid contact and he was unconscious before he hit the ground. I then turned to see who he was talking to. Another Ares camper. As he realized what was happening I turned and fired the crossbow point blank into him. The tip of the bolt pierced his arm and then opened to release the sedative inside the shaft, knocking the campers out in seconds and perfectly silent. Until the crashed to the ground with their weapons and armor clattering as they hit the floor. On the far side of the cabin I saw something move. It was Kye and Marshall.

''What the hell happened to your face?'' Marshall asked with a mixture of confusion, amusement and terror in his voice.

''What do you mean?'' I asked not understanding the problem. He handed me one of the polished shields and when I saw the reflection I almost had a stroke. A tree and my hair had had a very brutal fight and from what I could see the tree had won. There were leaves, twigs and dirt all in my hair and all over my face. I looked back at Marshall and he looked like he had had a seizure. ''Umm I came to rescue you.'' I managed to squeak. ''come on we need to get Gwen back.'' I said a little more confidently. At the mention of Gwen's name Kye was on his feet and out the door with Marshall pulling me along right behind him. As Cliché as it sounds he looked so cute when he was serious, just the way his face was set and his dark eyes burned with such intensity you couldn't help but either believe in him completely or run for your life. That with his short dark hair and athletic build he was extremely attractive but his brother Kye had the style so Marshall was normally ignored. I felt sorry for him because of that. Even despite being the son of Ares he was a very nice guy, he was very supportive and ready to help anyone and while he did join in the raiding parties the Ares cabin normally ran and was as vicious as any of his brethren he was liked by people outside of his cabin unlike the vast majority. My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of horns being blown.

''that's the alarm, what do we do now.'' Marshall shouted to Kye who was a couple of yards ahead.

"Through the forest, we can lose them and then circle around towards the road.'' He yelled back. We kept running towards the woods but as we got closer I was two figures running towards us from the right and two more between us and the forest.

''What now?'' I asked Marshall and from the look on his face I wasn't going to like the answer.

''just stay behind me.'' he said drawing his swords.

Calling Marshalls weapons swords is a bit like calling Zeus only fairly powerful. Marshalls 'swords' were a special type of sword called Xiphos. They were mainly used by Spartans in close quarters battles where spears were to awkward or clumsy. Xiphos have one side that's sharp ad designed for slashing with the opposite side serrated to cause as much damage as possible when you remove the weapon from the chest or leg or any other limb you might choose to stab. When those two elements are combine with a tip designed to pierce flesh armor bone or whatever else you chose to put in the way it makes for one very lethal and terrifying weapon. And Marshall had two. His first one he wore so the hilt was easily accessible over his left shoulder but his other one he wore upside down and parallel with his first in such a way that if he wore a hoodie or a coat you couldn't see it while it was sheathed and he could reach it with his right hand by reaching towards the small of his back just above his rather attractive bottom. Not that I looked at it a lot…

As we reached the two figures to the front it became clear that they were some of the Ares sentries Clarisse had posted, they looked tough, angry and ready to cause pain. Unfortunately they weren't our biggest problem. Clarisse and one of her subordinates were charging towards us from the right. And they didn't look happy either. I was sure we were in trouble but Kye and Marshall didn't falter. 10 yards away. Then 5 then 3. 2. 1.

Next thing I knew Marshall was still pulling me along towards the forest. I looked behind me and about 10 yards back there were the two Ares sentries who were blocking us falling to the ground, already unconscious. I looked at them but they had the same determined look as before. They were serious.

We kept running but there were more of them and they had Pegasi. Soon we were surrounded in a clearing by a mound of boulders called Zeus' fist.

''Your outnumbered and surrounded, give up now and nobody has to get hurt.'' Clarisse ordered, standing in the front rank of the assembled campers.

"How do we do this?" Kye asked Marshall.

"I'm working on it, just give me a sec." he replied eyeing up potential weak spots in the enemy.

"It's no good we got you and there's no way out!" One of the Athena boys yelled.

"Damn, they might be right." Kye sighed looking almost withdrawn.

"Guys, I got this" I said as I dropped my sword and marched towards Clarisse and her warriors.

"Finally come to your sense I see." she said in a tone that suggested she was looking forward to making shish kebab out of me.

"Actually quite the opposite." I said as I unzipped my jacked and threw it to one side reveling the large number and assortments of bronze grenades I had strapped to the bandolier across my chest. "Surprise!" I shouted as I unhooked two grenades completely at random and pulled the pins.


End file.
